Until the Day I Die
by Playgirl16
Summary: Lily and Severus never stoped being friends what happens when Severus does the one thing he can think of to save her?
1. Prologue

Until the Day I Die

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice but constructive criticism is welcomed

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter I just own this idea and any O/Cs I put in

Prologue

Ever since the day that Dumbledore told us that we would have to go into hiding my husband went into protective overdrive. He was all too happy when Dumbledore put a spell over the house so that no one could know where we were, except for one of his friends. But all I ever wanted was to just get out. I needed to see my friends to talk to, someone that could understand how much I hated being cooped. But I couldn't due to the fact that almost all of my friends were told that I was in hiding so they stayed away. Luckily, my husband and old teacher never imagined that there was one friend who was more than willing to come and see me.

Severus Snape, my old friend. Everyone thought that I hated him since he called me a mudblood, a witch or wizard with non-magical parents, in 5th year. But the truth of the story is that during the summer we got together and became friends again. I just never talked to him in public because I didn't want to upset my new boyfriend. But over the years we always came up with a way to tell the other that we wanted to talk.

It was simple; we would send our owl, without a letter, to fly near where the other person was and, if we were at school, we would go to the far side of the lake. If we weren't at school, we would apparate to the park were we first met. Over time we perfected it, even our cover tales to people who wanted to know where we were and if anyone saw us together. Since we went into hiding I had met up with Severus multiple times and each time we would talk about everything and anything...except the fact that I was married to his arch-rival and the fact that he worked for the man who wanted to kill me. Most people would think that those two things would push us to the edge and separate us. But when we meet up we easily ignored it, pretending instead that things hadn't changed since we were in school and that our biggest worry was if we wouldn't do well on a test.

While I was in hiding he was the only person I could talk to. My husband didn't understand why I hated hiding. He thought I would be more than happy to do it to protect my son. Of course I wanted to protect my one and only son...but I knew that there had to be better ways to go about it than shutting me off from the rest of the world. I just wish that my husband would have at least talked to me because then I wouldn't have done the unthinkable and slept with Severus Snape...


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: hey sorry it took so long but with three honors classes I really don't have a lot of free time thanks for waiting patiently. Italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. does.

Chapter 1

"Lily can you check on the stove; I can't remember if I turned it off." My husband yelled at me from our son's room.

I ran to the kitchen and, as usual, it was on. I shook my head at my husband's absent mindedness. As I turned away from the stove, I looked out of the window and just stared out in the black night.

_'What would happen if I hadn't been here to check on James mistakes?'_ I shook my head why was I even thinking about not being here. _'Sev…'_ No I wasn't going to think about him tonight. Tonight was time with my husband and son, not…him. _'You can't deny what happened.'_ I closed my eyes at the mental image that came to mind, me and Severus, I couldn't think of it or James would know that something was wrong.

Suddenly, my peace was broken by the loud screams of my son. I ran to his room where my clueless husband was trying to figure out what was wrong. I took Harry from James and brought him up to my shoulder softly patting him on the back till he let out a loud burp.

James gave me a sheepish look, "Sorry babe I tried to do that and he just screamed."

I rolled my eyes, "It's called a mother's touch. And you don't have it."

He gave me a look that I just replied to by smiling, "Hey babe next time try doing it a little softer and a little higher on his back."

I turned to the window and saw an owl, and not just any owl it was Severus's owl. I handed Harry back to James. "Hey I'm going outside for a quick breath of fresh of air." I gave James a quick kiss and headed to the back door. But I stopped my hand in air as I reached for my coat. _'Why am I going there I'm needed here with my son and HUSBAND?'_ I quickly turned and grabbed a scrap of paper off the kitchen table, scribbling down a quick note saying that I couldn't come tonight. I ran out to the owl and gave it the note and then went back inside.

When I got back to my son's room James had put Harry in his crib. When he turned around he just looked at me with a look of satisfaction.

"He's asleep." He whispered, "And without your help. Well not counting the burping." He gave me a huge hug and walked toward the living room. He always seemed to take any accomplish with our son he could, since at first he couldn't seem to get anything right.

I turned around and saw Harry awake waving at me. I couldn't help but grin and shake my head. I went back into Harry's room and picked him and bounced him around while humming a lullaby. Soon enough, his head started drooping a little so I put him down in his crib and covered him with his favorite blanket. Smiling down at my son, I then turned and looked out the window, just thinking about how lucky I was to have a husband that cared enough to try, although he didn't always succeed, and an adorable son that looked so much like his father. I almost walked away from the window, though, before I saw Severus's owl again. If he sent his owl again it better have a note to explain why he is making it where my husband can tell that something was up.

I went down to the living room to my husband, "I'm going out for a bit."

James sat up real quick, "Lily you know that we shouldn't leave the house."

"I'm just going outside" I explained before willing my eyes to fill up with tears, "I've just been thinking about my parents."

Upon hearing this, James immediately jumped up and gave me a huge hug. My father had died 4 months ago and my mother had just died a week ago. In fact, had used my mother's death to visit Severus when we…...never mind.

"I should be back inside in about 20 minutes."I informed James before turning and hurrying out the door.

Dashing over to Severus's owl, I saw that it had a note in its claws. I quickly took it from it's grasp and unfolded it before James decided to come out and check on me. When I read it, though, I knew I wasn't going to be going back inside anytime soon. The letter had only had one word...'**URGENT!**'

A/N: Please review I'm new at this and if you have any ideas I'll consider them but don't think I don't have my own I do but I like getting ideas from the readers.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N- I'm back sorry for the wait I hope it is worth it. By the way I have changed some details for the story line sorry for the confusion.

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 2

As soon as I apparated, into the park I could tell that something was off. Normally Severus would be sitting on the swings or standing in front of them. He was nowhere to be seen. I was about to go home when I could feel something behind me. I was about to turn around to hex someone when Severus said in his soft low voice that I could tell from anyone anywhere, "It's me Lils."

I turned around and just looked at Severus and he just looked at me. Then he gave me one of his rare small smiles, "I missed you Lil."

I smiled back at him, "Well I've had a lot to do. You know hiding is a lot of work." I sat down on the swing. "Yep it's not all it's cracked up to be."

He stood behind me and started gently pushing me back and forward. "I bet it must stink being stuck in the house with that jer…"

"Severus" I cut him off with a backwards glare. "Don't."

He walked away from the swing, "How can you defend him."

I jumped off the swings and went toward him. "He's my husband Sev I can't change that."

"You could it you truly wanted to."

I looked at him pleadingly, "Please Sev I don't want to fight with you please." I hugged him and just held on to him. I felt him put his arms around me and put his head on mine. We just stood there for while. I never counted how long we would hug and this time was not any different, we just held on to each other. Finally, we both let go of each other. Severus cradled my face in his hands. "How is it that I always give in when it comes to you?"

I smiled, "It's called being a girl we are blessed with it."

He shook his head, "First I would never call you a girl, second it's only you." With that, he leaned in and kissed me.

I pulled away from the kiss gently, "What was so urgent that I had to come tonight."

He looked like, for a second, that he was trying to hide something, "Nothing I just wanted to see you."

I shook my head, "I know you, and you wouldn't do that unless there was an absolute reason for it."

Once again, I could tell he was hiding something, "It's nothing. Come on its St. Patrick's Day, do you remember the year that we hexed Sirius to turn his hair and face green." Then I knew something was wrong he never brought up our days of hexing without bringing up James.

I looked him straight in the eyes, "What's wrong, tell me now. PLEASE." Then all the sudden I looked toward my house, I lived so close that with a slight magnification spell, I could see the roof of my house, and I could tell something was wrong. When I saw the smoke, my suspicion was confirmed.

The next second Severus's arms were around me, not embracing this time but restraining. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He just kept repeating it over and over in my ear. "I had to protect you."

At that moment I could not tell whether I wanted to be with my husband and son and dead, or with Severus and alive.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N- You might want to go back to the chapter before this I had to change the day for the rest of the story to work out. Sorry, about this being **a lot** later than I said I seem to have to a habit of disappearing sorry. Thanks to all of you for waiting.

**Chapter 3**

When the smoke finally cleared, Severus loosened his grip on me, and as soon as he did I apparated to my house. The lovely house that we had been living in for just a few months was reduced to rubble. Severus apparated next to me and looked around, I could see the surprise in his eyes. Lord Voldermolt was not here and there was not a dark mark anywhere in sight. I started looking around the now ruins of my home trying to find anything that might have survived whatever had happened here.

Soon Sirius Black, my husband's best friend, apparated to the front of the house. I could tell that Severus was the first thing that he saw in the rubble, for I soon herd him try to curse Severus. I ran to Sirus while casting "Protego" between the two men.

"Sirus, stop it, Severus didn't do this!" Sirus looked at me with disbelief. I could not tell if it was because I was alive or if it was because I was defending Severus, or, most likely, both.

"Lily, how did you survive this?"  
I looked at Severus with gratitude. "Severus saved me. He got me out of here before You-Know-Who showed up." That seemed to remind him that we were not alone. He sent a dark look Severus's way, a dark look that he quickly returned. "Sirius and Severus, please, just for right now just do me a favor and pretend that you two have no history." I gave them a pleading look. They both sighed and nodded which I returned with a small smile.

I continued to look around my house when I heard another 'pop' that announced another arrival by apparation. When I turned I saw my old headmaster, Dumbledore. With his half-moon glasses he normally looked like he knew everything but now he seemed lost. When he saw Severus he looked shocked but then he looked at me and when we locked eyes I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Lilly I'm so sorry I had no idea he would strike so soon, I thought this would work." He looked so sincere that it could be mistaken that it was his family that was attacked.

Sirius face immediately filled with rage, "It was Pettigrew he was the only one who could have told only him. How could he do this to his friend?" Dumbledore put his hand on Sirius's arm, calming him for a moment.

I looked Sirius in the eyes the sorrow in his eyes was probably reflected in mine also, "We can't think about that if we did we would go crazy, and if we go after him then we are no better than him."

Severus came over and put his arm around me and I melted into his side. I felt like I was close to dropping from exhaustion and grief. Right before I was about to suggest that we go to Sirius's house, I heard the one thing I thought I would never hear again, my baby's cry.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N-Once again I want to say sorry for the long wait but I was in two plays back to back and also applied to a summer program so I had absolutely no free time. So to try to get forgiveness, here is another chapter in less than a week.

Disclaimer-I do not own this J.K. does, if I did Lily and Severus would have been together.

**Chapter 4**

Every face in the ruble was completely shocked to hear the one sound that became the essence of my life. I ran towards the sound, the only thought in my mind was 'My baby is alive.' When I got to where my son's room used to be all I could see was ruble, it seemed to be me that this was the center point of the explosion or whatever happened here. I walked through the ruble to where I had just stood less than an hour ago to put my only son to sleep. When I looked down my son was screaming and crying so hard his face was bright red. I picked him up and held him close holding his head to my chest.

Severus walked up to me, "How is this possible. "

Dumbledore walked up to us and looked at Harry. "The only thing I can think is that Voldemort tried to kill Harry and when James," I flinched at my now-dead husband's name, "tried to stop him, Voldemort killed James," I flinched again, "then a barrier of protection went up so that when Voldemort went after Harry the spell backfired. But that's just a guess."

By time he was done Professor Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin had shown up and everyone was staring at Dumbledore. I walked a couple steps away and kept humming to Harry to keep him calm. I could only hope that seeing his father killed in front of him wouldn't haunt him.

Minerva walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "How did you survive this Lily." I couldn't respond, I knew that if I did anything besides pay attention to my son I would break into sobs.

Severus answered for me, "I got her out of here. I knew that he was planning on attacking today and there was no way that you all would trust me if I told you what was happing. I knew how to get Lily out so I got her out."

Something he said seemed to snap in Sirius, "So you are telling me that when my friend was getting killed his wife was out getting cozy with you."

"Lay off Sirius it wasn't like that." Severus tried to stop him but Sirius seemed to want to blame someone and to him the blame seemed to lie solely at my feet.

"She should have been here at least to be with the person that she vowed to be with till the end." Minerva seemed to sense that I was about to lose it because she gently took Harry from my grip as Sirius was having his rant. As soon as Harry was out of my hands my legs seem give out and I just fell to the ground and all the tears that I was holding in just fell out of my eyes. Severus got on the ground beside me and held on while I cried.

Dumbledore separated me and Sirius, "Sirius you cannot blame her even if she had been here she would have died and that wouldn't have helped anyone." Dumbledore seemed to wait until I was able to compose myself to continue. When I stood up he walked over to where Minerva was holding Harry a few feet away from where I was. "I think that Harry should be kept away from the rest of the Wizard World." Before anyone could ask why he continued, "He is the reason that a reign of terror is over so people will want to see him and if he is in the middle of that he will never have a normal life."

I shrugged, "Okay I'll keep him out of it. I grew up in the muggle world I can live in it again."

Dumbledore shook his head, "I don't think that would be enough. I think that we should have your sister raise him."

"Never," I practically yelled, "I will never give my son up to anyone while I am alive, but to give him to Petunia." I shook my head he didn't seem to understand what he was suggesting, "Never, she hates me and the Wizard World. Don't try to say that my sister's hatred is a good reason for her to keep him, because I will not let my son be raised with that much hate."

Dumbledore tried to reason with me but I wasn't having any of it. I took Harry back from Minerva and gave my old headmaster a death glare. They were not taking my only son, my only reminder of my husband away from me.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the wait I have many excuses if you want to know them but that would take time…on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. does and if I ever meet her, I have a few things I would love to talk about with her.

**Chapter 5**

Minerva stepped between Dumbledore and me before I could try to hex anyone. "Dumbledore if Lily decides that her sister is not good for her son then I think we should respect her decision" she gave him a look that used to scare me as a student, "It is her son we are talking about here."

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement, "fine if you believe that is best then we will work with that. We can try to get you another secret keeper."

I couldn't keep from rolling my eyes, the events from today and Dumbledore suggesting that I give my son to my permanently-bad mood sister, seemed to put me in a bad mood. "Dumbledore that didn't work that well the first time why should it work this time?" Severus looked like he wished he could help me but he couldn't without letting it be known about the two of us.

Sirius looked at me with a serious look, yes the thought made me inwardly laugh a little, "Who was the secret keeper this time Lily." He stopped for a second and I was about to answer him when he interrupting me, "I have one question for you Lily how did Sniv…Severus" He caught himself, "know where you were?"

I paused trying to figure out how to answer without giving anything away, I knew that what we had done was wrong but now was not the time to confess. "I told him so I could have someone to talk to. James had you all I just wanted someone to talk to." I shrugged and looked at Severus, "He was helping me cope with the situation. It is hard to know that someone is trying to kill your son." I held Harry a little closer and kissed his head.

Sirius looked for a moment like did not believe me but he was never one to blame someone for doing something if he didn't have anything to prove it. Minerva gave me a small hug, "That's fine, everyone needs someone to talk to and Severus and you have been friends for years."

Sirius snorted, "It's not like he works for the guy who put you in danger. Oh wait he does."

I handed Harry over to Minerva and got right in Sirius's face. "Don't you ever say that he has been helping me and he was the one who told Dumbledore that he was after us so we could get protection. It is not his fault that James is dead it is Wormtail's fault and Wormtail's alone." I walked back to Minerva and took Harry back.

Sirius looked surprised, "Fine then does he know where the traitor is?"

Severus looked at Sirius with a face that Sirius would take as a blank face but I knew was surprise. I could tell that he did not expect Sirius to ask that. "No I do not know. The Dark Lord did not see fit to tell me where his information came from. He just told me that he had found the secret keeper and knew the location."

I could tell from Sirius's face that all he could think about was revenge. "Don't do it Sirius James wouldn't want you to do something you would regret, Remus talk some sense into him."

Remus came next to Sirius, "Sirius you know she is right."

Sirius threw his hand into the air, "I don't care right now" with that he disapparated.

I looked around and could see that we all worried about what he would do


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Remus looked at me, "Do you think that Sirius would do anything stupid?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Its Sirius he can't help doing something stupid." I shot him a look, "Sorry reflex."

I was about to say something when all of the sudden some smell coming from my burnt house started to make me feel nauseous. I passed Harry to Minerva quickly and ran a small distance away and completely empted the contents of my stomach. Severus came behind me and help my hair out of the way and held my arms to help keep me level. When I was finally done I looked at Severus and smiled, "It was nothing the smell just got to me." He gave me a skeptic look, "Really I'm fine."

Minerva passed Harry back to me and looked at Dumbledore and then at me, Dumbledore was the one to talk, "Lilly I think that you should stay with Severus tonight until we come up with a plan. Minerva and I will be over tomorrow."

Severus looked worried, his house could not be described in any positive way. "Headmaster, Lily and Harry can't stay at Spinner's End."

Dumbledore looked at Sev as if he should already know the answer, "I wasn't talking about Spinner's End. I meant the Prince Manor wasn't that your mother's name?"

Severus shook his head, "I haven't been there in years it might not be livable."

I looked at him, "Don't you ever remember me telling you that most pure-blooded" I said the word with venom, "manors are spelled to never get unlivable as long as there is an heir living. Since you are a Prince heir the manor is probably just fine and don't forget you probably have house elves somewhere."

Severus looked at me and looked like he wanted to argue with me but saw that it was useless, "Fine lets go Lily." I took a hold of his arm and we aperated.

When we got to the manor I couldn't help but just stare. The grey bricked house was spotted with climbing purple flowers and green shrubs. It was everything I loved about old houses, beautiful and elegant. Severus gently grabbed my arm and led me into the house as I just stared at the house.

Once we were inside an old house elf came up to us and bowed, "I am Kelper the house elf I am pleased to have a Prince back in his rightful home. Kelper will take care of the heir of Prince. " Kelper looked at me, "and the woman friend and child." How he knew that I wasn't a Prince was slightly odd.

Another elf showed up then, a female one, "Mira will take care of the baby," she looked at Severus, "If that is okay with the master?"

Severus looked at me and I nodded my head in agreement, "Yes that is fine and would please call the baby Harry that is his name and she is Lily." Mira popped her head up.

"Like the flower sir?" Severus nodded. "That is Mira's favorite flower and Mira will be please to help take care of anyone with the name of the lily" I slightly chuckled to myself, it was amusing to me that the elf was happy to help me just because of my name. Mira came up to me and put her arms to hold Harry and with great reluctance I handed him over to her; she bowed again and walked out of the room.

Kelper just stared at both of us until Severus spoke up to end the awkward silence, "Kelper if you would lead me and Lily to our," he looked at me "separate rooms that would be nice." As we walked down the many hallways Severus walked just close enough that my arm would brush his but not so close that we were always touching. When we finally stopped I could see Mira and Harry in one room and on one side was a room completely decorated in green and on the other a room that was completely red. I smiled and after bidding Severus good-night headed to the red room. Before I headed off to sleep I thought of the last time I saw James and then let the sadness I was holding in come out and cried until I fell asleep.

A/N- hope you all liked it


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I am soooo sorry it has been so long since I last posted. I have been going through a personal crisis; my dad was diagnosed with cancer. In addition, every time I sat down to work on this chapter I just couldn't get any ideas so sorry about that. So enjoy the chapter and forgive me for my delay.

**Chapter 7**

By the time I woke up my pillow was stained from my crying through the night. I quickly turned it over so if Severus came in my room he wouldn't see anything; I knew he wasn't very good with dealing with people crying. I got out of bed and went over to the dresser to see if there were any clothes I could wear. Fortunately the dresser had clothes that both fit me and didn't look too terribly out of style.

When I walked down the hall I peeked into Severus's room and saw that he was already up and out of his room. I went into Harry's room next and went and stood next to his crib. Mira had put him into pajamas that were green and silver and had little snakes. This was the first time that I had been able to get a good close look at Harry and when I pushed his hair back from his face I noticed that there was something on his head. I leaned in a little closer and saw that it was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. I heard a gasp and it took me a moment to realize that the gasp was mine.

Suddenly there were arms around my waist and I knew that it was Severus. "What are you looking at Lils? Wait what is that on his head?"

I shook my head, "I'm not sure, it wasn't there when I left the house last night."

Severus let go of me and started toward the door, "If you want I will call Dumbledore and ask him." I grabbed his arm and stopped him. "No I'm sure that its nothing and I don't want to worry the others over something that means nothing." I tried to smile, "I'm sure that Dumbledore will just say it's a side effect of surviving a curse."

Severus looked me clearly in the eyes and I could see in his black eyes that he saw that I was too worried to find out if it was anything worse than that. He led me out of the room and down to the dining room and as we neared the room, I could smell the delectable treats that the house elves had made for us to eat that morning. I could not even imagine how we were supposed to eat this much food in one sitting. I noticed that a majority of the food was a collection of Severus's favorites. Kelper then showed up quickly led Severus and myself to our seats and sat down and Severus began to fill his plate. Right before I was able to load my plate with anything I felt a little nauseated so before I sat down in my seat asked Kelper, "will you please show me where the bathroom is please."

Kelper bowed, "Kelper is pleased to help any friend of the Princes." Right as we got the bathroom, my little nausea turned into complete and overwhelming nausea and I was barely able to get over the toilet before I emptied what little I had left in my stomach from the day before. This nausea was starting to become worrisome but I decided that it wasn't worth the worry it would cause Severus and the others. I quickly freshened up and got rid of any trace of my nausea; I could only hope that Kelper wouldn't tell Severus about this incident.

When I got back to the table Severus was well into eating a collection of his favorite food. He looked up and smiled at me, "Are you okay Lily?"

I smiled, "Of course I just needed the lady's room. I can see you are enjoying your first breakfast in your manor."

He shrugged and smiled, "I guess that they knew what I liked and made all of it, in order to please me, it's the first time in many years that they have had a Prince to wait on."

I moved from the end of the table across from Severus to where I was sitting right next to Severus. "If I was to make a guess I would say they want to make you happy so they won't have to go so long without having someone around the house. I think they were lonely."

Severus looked up at me with thoughtful eyes, "I never thought of that," he reached out and cradled my face in his hand, "You always were the thoughtful one Lilly." I smiled at him and we were looking into each other's eyes when Dumbledore suddenly showed up in the door of the dining room. Severus and I quickly stood up and faced Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at both of us in the eye before speaking, "I'm sorry to say this but Sirius…he has…how do I say this…"

Severus put his arm around my waist and held onto me, "please Dumbledore what is it?"

Dumbledore put his hand together in front of his mouth, "I'm sorry to say this but Sirius went after Peter and…he killed him along with multiple muggles." I gasped and turned into Severus. While I was furious at Peter for giving away our location, I couldn't believe that Sirius would do such a thing, I knew James would be upset his best friend would do such a heinous crime. "I'm sorry Lilly but the Ministry has arrested Sirius and has charged him with murder and they are blaming him for giving Voldemort your location."

"WHAT? They can't seriously believe that Sirius was James's best friend."

Severus squeezed my waist, "So was Peter, either way it's hard to believe."

I looked at Dumbledore, "You have to do something, say something to convince them. Sirius shouldn't have to pay for a crime he didn't commit."

Dumbledore walked to me and gently put his hands on my arms, "Lilly I promise I did everything within my power to try, they won't believe me." I started to talk but Dumbledore put his hand up, "No Lilly you can't go to them they won't believe you either. They will just write you off as an emotional widow. I'm sorry when the Minister decides something it is impossible to change his mind."

I turned into Severus and just cried. Severus and Dumbledore led me into the living room and sat me done on a couch. Neither Severus nor Dumbledore said anything while I cried, and Severus just held onto me until I was able to get ahold of myself.


End file.
